


Fashion Trendsetter

by JaceDexter



Series: Clothing Wars [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo is So Done, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Dwarves and clothing, Hobbit clothes, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo, Post BOFTA, Post BoFA, Thorin Is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceDexter/pseuds/JaceDexter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its starts off with something small and ends up with the entirety of Erebor apparently gone mad. </p><p>Or in which all the dwarves start wearing hobbit clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Trendsetter

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this after I wore jeans to work today. It got to about 30 degrees which is mildly warm so I ended up rolling them up to just below my knees and actually liked how they looked.

At first it had started out as nothing. Bilbo had been visiting a friend of Dori's on one of the lower levels when he spotted a dwarf wearing three-quarter pants. While this was normal hobbit attire, it certainly wasn't normal dwarf attire so Bilbo naturally assumed the dwarf had somehow ripped his pants. 

He gave the dwarf a small nod of acknowledgement and a smile he hoped was comforting and went on his way. 

The second time was a bit more notable but no more suspicious. Bilbo had been on his way to meet Ori in the library when he noticed a dwarf wearing suspenders. He gave the dwarf a bright smile and nodded cheerfully in acknowledgement as he walked by. It didn't matter that the poor dwarf had probably broken his belt and had to resort to drastic measures to keep his pants up; Bilbo was just happy someone was embracing hobbit clothing. 

The third time was extremely suspicious and was when Bilbo started to realise something was up. 

He'd gone to visit Bifur's and Bofur's toy shop when he stopped dead in his tracks. Right in front of him was a dwarf wearing no shoes. Dwarves always wear shoes whether they be boots or soft-soles. 

It took him a very long moment to realise he was staring and that staring was rude before he snapped out of it. He looked up at the dwarf he looked as though he'd turned red slightly and gave him the most surprised smile he could manage. The dwarf blinked down at him before puffing his chest in pride and strutting away, after a little bow of course. 

However, Bilbo was quickly distracted by a horde of dwarflings who'd crowded around the Ur's shop and had spotted his approach. 

The fourth time it happened he fainted. In his defence, he'd walked into the market place and found almost all of the dwarves there barefoot, wearing three-quarter pants and suspenders. 

Shortly after he woke up and smiled tightly at the crowd gathered, he raced off to find Thorin. 

He burst through the council room doors in his rush, and interrupted what looked like a very heated discussion. A cough sounded next to him before a guard spoke up. 

"Bilbo Baggins, Hero of Erebor and Consort to the Crown, " the guard unhelpfully announced. Bilbo turned and realised it was one of Dwalin's friends and promptly rolled his eyes. 

"May I have a word, Your Majesty?" 

Thorin, seated at the head of the table gave Bilbo a long glance before nodding once. 

"Council will be dismissed for today. We will resume this discussion tomorrow." 

The Councilmen grumbled and a collective scraping of chairs could be heard as the dwarves made their way out of the room. 

Thorin looked at Bilbo expectantly. 

"Are you aware," Bilbo started slowly. "That the dwarves in this mountain have lost their mind?" 

Thorin frowned in confusion. 

A cough sounded from the other side of the room to reveal Dwalin trying not to smirk. 

Thorin raised an eyebrow. 

"I believe Master Baggins-"

"-Bilbo-"

"- is referring to the new fashion trend currently making its rounds through Erebor... "

"And what trend is this, that has got you so worried?" Thorin asked Bilbo. 

"Well-" Bilbo spluttered, now unable to really say it out loud without sounding narcissistic. Thorin waited patiently which, if Bilbo hadn't been distracted at the time, would've been suspicious because Thorin is never patient.

"Well... They are dressing like... Like a hobbit!" Bilbo finally cried out. 

"And why shouldn't they dress like a hobbit?" Thorin asked innocently. 

Bilbo narrowed his eyes, "Because they are dwarves."

"But is it not a hobbit who is the Hero of Erebor? Is it not a hobbit who single-handedly saved their home when dwarves were otherwise... Distracted?" 

"Yes but-"

"But what?"

Bilbo glared at Thorin, "What did you do?" 

Dwalin sniggered from his post and Bilbo knew he was right. 

Thorin winced and looked away. 

"I may or may not have suggested in open court that if a particular dwarf wanted to impress you that he should perhaps adopt some of your... Customs."

Bilbo tried to increase his glare. 

Thorin started rambling, "But in my defence, from what I heard you actually encouraged it!" 

"I did what?!"

Dwalin let out a loud belting of laughter and Bilbo directed his glare to the guard. 

"You smiled and nodded at him!" Dwalin managed to wheeze through his laughter. 

"Oh Yavanna!" Bilbo sunk to the floor, head in his hands. 

"Hey," Thorin started. "At least you can claim to be a Trendsetter now." 

Bilbo's answering thunderous look shut him up quick.


End file.
